This invention relates to a device for joining panels edge-to-edge.
The invention has a wide range of possible applications. It can be used for joining panels to form walls for vehicle bodies such as goods vehicles or mobile units. It can also be used in the building industry for prefabricated buildings such as greenhouses or garages, or for constructing office partitions or shop fittings, or in the furniture building industry, particularly for items such as kitchen cabinets.